


From the Clench of a Jaw

by Flamingbluepanda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I mean not vauge Joe is clearly ironman, M/M, Vauge Marvel Au, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/pseuds/Flamingbluepanda
Summary: Owning a company worth billions of dollars was exhausting.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	From the Clench of a Jaw

**Author's Note:**

> Things are kinda rough in certain parts of this fandom right now so I decided to write some fluff! and then HC challenged me to write something less than 1000 words for an au
> 
> So here! take a vague sort of marvel au that i might expand someday. Enjoy! dedicated to Robert Downey Jr

Owning a company worth billions of dollars was exhausting. 

Nicky was glad to say he didn’t know this from experience, he still believed capitalism was the bane of human existence ever since he read Marx, but he could tell by watching Joe’s jaw clenched tighter and tighter as he glared at his tablet. 

Well, Nicky knew how to fix that. 

He stepped into the view of the camera, waving at the board members on the screen. He leaned in close and said “hi, mister… Mister Merrick was it? I’m afraid I need to borrow my husband now for important avengers business, so sorry!”

And then he hung up the call for Joe, who slumped back in his seat and groaned. 

“You,” Joe said, closing his eyes “are going to get me fired.”

“It’s your company,” Nicky said with a roll of his eyes. He kissed Joe’s forehead. “Now come on, let’s go.”

Joe frowned, looking up at him and standing. “Is there actually stuff we have to do?”

“Yes,” Nicky said, taking his hand and leading him to the elevator. Once they were inside, Nicky grabbed the back of Joe’s neck and started rubbing softly. “We’re going to go to bed and you’re going to take a nap before a migraine sets in.” 

Joe leaned back into Nicky’s hand, sighing. “Might be too late for that, I’m seeing auras.” 

“Then we’d better hurry,” Nicky kissed Joe’s temple. “Don’t worry, I have a large shield and I can protect you from migraines.” 

“Oh really?” Joe grinned at him, “how?” 

Nicky gave him a look, then swept him off his feet bridal style, making Joe squeak indignantly before burying his face in Nicky’s neck and giggling. 

As they walked down the hall, Nicky sighed. “I hope you take this as a sign to go easier on yourself? Working yourself into an early grave won’t do you or the world any good, my love.” 

“I know,” Joe sighed, burrowing further into Nicky’s shirt. “Can’t help it. I have to-“ 

He yawned, snuggling closer. “I have to…” 

“Sleep,” Nicky said firmly. “You never came to bed last night. Sleep, I have you.” 

Joe didn’t reply with words, more of a hum. Nicky opened their bedroom door with his hip, reflexively glancing up at the ceiling before asking “ISAAC, lower the lights and curtains?” 

The AI chirped helpfully in acknowledgment and said  _ “I’ve also canceled all of Joe’s meetings for the rest of the day and will hold all his calls. Will there be anything else, Capitaine?” _

“Not now, thank you,” Nicky said, settling Joe on the bed and removing his belt and shoes. Immediately, Joe whined, reaching for him. Nicky chuckled “just one moment, habibi.” 

He stripped to his underclothes, then slid them both under the blankets, letting Joe curl around him. He could tell that he was out immediately. 

Nicky chuckled, taking one of the arms wrapped around his waist and raising it to his lips so he could kiss Joe’s knuckles. 

His foolish superhero, so intent on saving the world.

The arc reactor thrummed against his back, and Nicky nodded off safe in his husband's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr!!!! www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> Happy holidays! I love you!


End file.
